Sleep-Talking
by Siamofelici
Summary: When Gokudera and Mukuro decide to sneak into Tsuna's room at night...


A/N: I just realized I left out the Flagg..Flogger...whatever's name at the end. TT-TT I'm really sorry, so I fixed that and the spelling errors I caught!~

Disclaimer: I am not Amano-sama so therefore have no rights to khr other than fanfictions. :3 It sucks to be me...

* * *

Two figures silently closed the door, guided only by the light of the moon through the darkened room. One had grayish octopus-like hair, the other a pineapple. The former scowled deeply.

"Why do we have to come into Tenth's room at night anyways?" he growled lowly, still grumpy and half-asleep. Well, he's grumpy all the time anyways. The pineapple sighed.

"Oya oya, Gokudera, I thought you'd at least remember your promise?" He stressed the word 'promise'. "Wouldn't want the Tenth's Right Hand Man to be known for not keeping true when he loses a bet."

Gokudera silently nodded, but his mood hadn't changed. The two stood over a sleeping boyish figure.

The boy rolled over in his sleep, surprising the older two Guardians. He mumbled something incoherent before pulling the covers closer to himself.

"What was that, Tenth?" Gokudera asked intinctivly. He clamped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. Mukuro gave him a 'What the heck was that?!' disbeliefed glare.

Tsuna rolled over in his sleep once more, and-without waking up-mumbled, "Who said that?"

A sadistic light suddenly shone in the mismatched eyes of the eldest.

"Why, that was no other than theee... Florkenshploon!" he said excitedly. Gokudera wanted to scream "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" at him but didn't want to wake up anyone else.

"Oh, right, right," Tsuna murmured.

"The magical Florkenshploon will grant any of your wishes so long as you wish it so and stay asleep!"

Tsuna closed his eyes harder and whispered something too inaudible for them to hear.

"What was that?" Mukuro asked.

"I can't tell you, silly Fourmekshplooner," he scowled. Gokudera fell back in a nosebleed at how freaking adorable their Boss's face was at that moment. "Then it won't come true!"

"Oh," said Gokudera when he recovered and sat up. "That must've been his wish."

He started to panic, however, when Tsuna looked as though he were trying to recall the voice.

"Erm, that was the, uh," Mukuro stammered, trying to cover their tracks. "The... Flaggenfluff! Yeah! The... Worst enemy of the Florkenshploon! He'll try to take your wish!"

Before he had a chance to evily smirk at Gokudera, Tsuna snarled like Uri does when Gokudera pets it.

"Don't touch my friends, you monster!" he growled, making them both jump back.

"... So then, was that your wish?" Mukuro asked.

"Shhhhh, don't tell the Flaggenfluff," he whispered. "But it was that my friends would be happy and safe."

They smiled warmly to themselves about their loving, protective Boss.

Suddenly, said Boss rolled about again and half-opened his eyes. "Wha... What was that sound?"

Gokudera and Mukuro started to panic, but they could get out of this alive.

Maybe.

"That was..." Gokudera froze up, not knowing what to do.

"It was Santa Claus!" Mukuro said quickly. "Quick quick, go back to sleep so he can leave your presents!" Just in case, he readied his hand to create his trident for a quick slap to the head to put him out.

Thankfully, Tsuna pulled the covers back over his head, and soon they heard his soft breathing once more. The two silently high-tailed it out of there.

"Wait," Gokudera panted, "what was the bet again?"

"... I don't remember!"

* * *

Four Months Later...

* * *

"Morning."

Tsuna slumped into the kitchen with huge bags under his eyes. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna shrugged. "Well, I've been having these weird nightmares," he confessed and sat down.

Hibari yawned. "Get over it, herbivore."

Tsuna returned the yawn and put his head on his outsretched arms.

"What kind of nightmare?" Yamamoto asked to keep up a conversastion amongst the strained group.

"Just... Stupid stuff," he shrugged again. "Like, this weird big pink and gray monster thing that, no matter what I do, tries to attack you guys. It's called a Flaggermuffin or Fluffinder or something ridiculous like that."

Mukuro froze and paled, while Gokudera started choking on the spoon in his mouth.

"Well, uhm, if you recall, I have a mission in about 20 minutes so..." Mukuro squeaked out and ran out of the kitchen. There was a long "Uuuhhh..." before he was quickly followed by Gokudera.

Everyone stared at the door in shock after the strange exit, even Chrome.

Tsuna, on the other hand, smirked to himself. He knew it had been them that night some time ago, and finally today Reborn had helped him plan his revenge.


End file.
